The invention relates to a protective barrier which can be assembled on the spot and is provided with at least one longitudinal side bar.
The German Utility Model Pat. No. 7,439,869 has made known a protective barrier which can be composed of prefabricated reinforced concrete parts and has a base member which is 2 m wide and an overall height of 1.20 m. Longitudinal side bars are attached to the center portion of this protective barrier, which center portion is provided with parallel walls; said longitudinal side bars being buffered in the center approximately by rubber shock absorbers. Consequently, this known protective barrier has the same effect as a usual protective steel barrier system. It is furthermore known to prepare deflection walls made of concrete and being 70 to 90 cm high on the spot; in case of these known deflection walls, however, it cannot be excluded that small or large vehicles, such as trucks, run over the system when there is a violent collision.